Merry Christmas, Splat
|runtime=8 minutes|release=2013|available=DVD}} is the Christmas animated short, based on the 2009 illustrated book of the same name, published by HarperColins Children's Books, produced for Scholastic's Weston Woods by their animation studio Soup2Nuts. It is directed by producers Paul R. Gagne & Melissa Reilly Ellard, and Soup2Nuts animation producer David Trexler. Story The short opens up with Splat finishing wrapping his own Christmas gift while his mouse Seymour is hanging on a red globe ornament, as the opening title animates. It's December 24th , and Splat said it is very important for them to write a letter to Santa Claus and asks to Seymour how else will he know what you bring him for Christmas. He agrees with a nod. Splat writes a letter and, when he's finished, shows off his letter to Seymour and Splat's little sister. Dear Santa, Can I please have a really big present for Christmas? Thank you, Splat ps i have been a very good cat Seymour is impressed, while Splat's sister isn't. His sister said that only good cats get presents from Santa and asks to him if he has been good. Splat feels happy when he said to her "Of course". As he and Seymour heads toward to the kitchen, Splat stops and said "I've been very good.". His tail twitches and quivers when he had an awful thought. He made a "Yes." division, but just in case. Splat shouts to his mother and asks for hello getting everything ready for Christmas. First, he washes the dirty Christmas dishes, while Seymour traps in a bubble. Next, he decorates his family's Christmas tree with lots of red globed ornaments as Seymour is also helping to adjust the tree at the Betty top. Then, he's about to go outside to clear the snow from the path. He opens the door as his mother warms to him. "SPL-LLLL-LAT!" as he enclosed by the snow. At nighttime, Splat is ready to go to bed as being so good is very tiring. In bed, Splat's eyes wouldn't stay closed as he thoughts a plan about staying up for Santa and tell him how good I've been. He took his flashlight from his drawer and waited. He heard "clip-clop" like the hooves of Santa's reindeer, but it was the "tick-tock" of his clock. He sees the shadow of Santa, but looks up to reveal Seymour making an frost angel on the window. He waited some more for Santa, but during the night (and rest that follows) Santa came for his letter and climbs up the roof, silently and peacefully, without even a whisper. It's Christmas morning , and Splat's little sister came in to wake him up in his bed. Splat incorrectly realized he hasn't been good enough after all. She offers to play with her Kitty plush as he said in a little voice "Thanks." A few minutes later, Splat and his sister, quietly, go down the stairs while Seymour slides down in a ramp. The presents & his family is hiding as he said he hasn't been good enough and Santa hasn't been visited us after all. Splat's family leaped out from behind the sofa with presents and they cheered "Merry Christmas, Splat!" The story ends when Splat's mother & father opens up the big present for him, and Splat happily shouted to the family as he looks at the present: "It's the best Christmas present ever!" Cast All Characters & Narration by John Keating Music Music Composed by Scotty Huff Arrangement * "Jolly Old St. Nicholas" Availability This short, along with Fletcher and the Snowflake Christmas, is available on the Scholastic Storybook Treasures DVD, "Merry Christmas, Splat ...and more winter stories", released by Cinedigm Entertainment in conjunction with Weston Woods, in Holiday 2013. Category:Shorts Category:Films and specials based on books Category:2013 releases